Tour de Table
by Junk'peria
Summary: Zoro est gaucher, Sanji est droitier. Alors quand Luffy décide de changer les places à table et que tous les deux se retrouvent à côté, c'est la parfaite occasion pour un peu de douceur planquée. Fluff. Pre-ZoSan.


ImagineyourOTP Tumblr (Traduit -) : Imaginez que Personne A de votre OTP est droitier et Personne B est gauchère, ce qui leur permet de s'asseoir côte à côté et de pouvoir se tenir la main.

Couple : ZoSan (_|!|OOC_)

* * *

**Tour de Table**

Luffy avait débarqué dans la cuisine ce matin, ouvrant bruyamment la porte, et avait décidé de changer les places à table. Parmi ses compagnons déjà présents, Nami et Robin échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus tandis que Usopp et Chopper haussaient les épaules, peu affectés par le changement. La proposition ne dérangeait pas grand monde, chacun ayant développé de nouvelles affinités avec leurs différents compagnons. Deux ans de séparation ne les avait pas éloignés, bien au contraire. Ils se sentaient désormais plus soudés que jamais, prêts à relever tous les défis du Nouveau Monde ensemble.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils voguaient à nouveau sur les flots, mais l'idée ne lui était venue que la veille, lors du dîner. La porte grande ouverte derrière lui, il s'avança en trottinant puis leva les bras en annonçant qu'il resterait en bout de table. Pour un premier changement, ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Il s'accroupit sur sa chaise au lieu de s'asseoir et regarda ses compagnons.

- On fait ça à la courte-paille ? demanda la navigatrice, prête à sortir son lot de pailles truquées.

Luffy la regarda, tête penchée sur le côté, bras croisés, dans une réflexion plus qu'intense.

- Hmmmmm... Non, on va faire au pif, répondit-il finalement.

Et désormais, Nami le regardait, sourcils froncés, attendant peut-être qu'une seconde illumination touche le capitaine en ce si bon matin. Elle se frotta les tempes puis croisa les bras avant de le regarder et de faire un mouvement des épaules qui ne pouvait que signifier « vas-y, fais à ta guise ». Sanji annonça gaiement qu'il serait sympathique de le placer entre ses deux fleurs, afin de pouvoir les servir au mieux. Il se remit à la préparation du petit déjeuner après que Nami ait agité vaguement la main dans sa direction. Robin laissa un petit gloussement s'échapper tandis que Nami reprenait déjà le débat.

- Alors, « au pif » ?

- Je suis au bout ! répéta Luffy.

- Tu l'as déjà dit...

La navigatrice retint un petit soupir et, voulant écourter le temps de mise en place de cette idée, s'avança la première.

- Je me met où ?

- Bah, à côté de moi ! Fit-il en indiquant le siège directement à sa droite.

- Hé !? Pourquoi !? Répondit-elle effarée.

Elle montra un certain étonnement avant de laisser ses mèches rousses couvrir son embarras, tandis qu'il tapotait la place à côté avec un grand sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Et il savait qu'_elle_ le savait. Nami finit par soupirer, et fit mine d'être exaspérée par les ordres de son capitaine. Néanmoins, une fois assise, elle plaça une main sur son visage pour le tenir, cachant par la même occasion un sourire satisfait et ses joues rosies.

Déjà le capitaine regardait le reste de ses nakamas toujours debout et cherchait à savoir qui allait être à sa gauche. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, la navigatrice se reprit et agita sa main vers Robin.

- Robin, j'ai besoin de ton soutien féminin par ici.

- Aucun soucis, Nami-san.

Elle alla prendre sa tasse et sa coupe sur la table, à son ancienne place, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Nami, clairement ravie d'avoir réussi à avoir la seule autre femme du navire à ses côtés. Ainsi, elle pourrait continuer à papoter et à raconter des ragots avec l'archéologue. Comme Nami avait pris le relais après Luffy, Robin crut bon de faire pareil et adressa un petit sourire à leur ingénieur de bord pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait flattée de l'avoir sur son côté droite. L'homme leva les bras en signe de victoire dès qu'il eut compris le message.

- SUUPEER Robin !

Large, il s'avança pour enlever une des deux chaises restantes sur la longueur et la décaler pour le prochain qui s'installerait à côté de lui, soit en bout de table. Sanji, qui terminait la première partie du petit-déjeuner, jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il se doutait qu'il serait dans les derniers placés... et Zoro n'était toujours pas arrivé dans la cuisine.

_Oh mon dieu, faites que je ne me retrouve pas à côté du Marimo..._

Néanmoins, il ne se plaignit pas du fait qu'il ne serait pas à côté d'une des demoiselles. Il était clair que Nami était contente de ne plus être totalement à l'opposé de Luffy, à l'autre bout de la table. Solidarité féminine oblige, il n'était pas étonnant que les deux se soient retrouvées côte à côte. Il laissa une bouffée de fumée échapper ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait la seconde partie du petit déjeuner, faisant clinquer poêles et casseroles entre elles.

Derrière le comptoir, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'Usopp alla s'installer à côté de l'ingénieur. Il avait lui-même eut Merry entre les mains et aimait parler de ses créations avec Franky. Il se retrouva ainsi en bout de table, bien heureux de pouvoir raconter ses merveilleuses histoires, ou plutôt de les imposer, au reste de la table. Le capitaine Usopp confrontait directement le capitaine Luffy, quelle chance pour lui.

De suite, Chopper suivi le sniper pour s'installer à ses côtés et pouvoir écouter ses histoires. Il se retrouvait à sa précédente place, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, ayant son rehausseur et sa tasse pré-attitrée. Il restait ainsi trois places vides sur la seconde longueur de table : une pour Brook, une pour Zoro, une pour Sanji. Accompagné d'un « Yohoho » et sans demander l'avis du cuisinier, le musicien vint prendre la chaise juste à côté de celle du petit renne.

Sanji entendit alors les tasses, les assiettes et tout autre objet disposé sur la table, changer de place pour retrouver son précédent utilisateur, sauf pour Robin qui avait déjà prévu le coup. En entendant le remue-ménage se calmer, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, content de n'avoir rien entendu se casser.

- Parfait ! SANJI, D'LA VIAAANDE !

- Ai, ai Luffy, répondit-il d'un air complètement blasé en venant vers la table.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla alors le capitaine, impatient de lui montrer sa dernière idée.

En entendant son nom, l'épéiste arrêta son entraînement matinal et se dirigea vers la cuisine tranquillement. A l'intérieur, Sanji regarda les deux places restantes à table, sentant ses nerfs être mis soudainement à rude épreuve. Chacun de ceux qui étaient assis le regardèrent et eurent soit un sourire, soit évitèrent son regard pour éviter de se faire foudroyer. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins au courant de leur relation, un peu plus qu'amicale depuis peu de temps. Jusque là, Zoro avait toujours été assis à la gauche du capitaine, mais ce dernier frappa la place à côté de lui, faisant trembler la petite tasse de Sanji sur la table.

- Tu te met à côté de moi ! déclara-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je me mettrais là ? Répliqua Sanji après avoir posé les boissons.

- Comme ça tu pourras me nourrir plus vite.

Sanji sentit son sang chauffer et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Zoro fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Cela donna l'occasion au cuisinier de chercher le reste du repas, laissant le marimo planté devant la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les changements de place plus qu'indicatifs.

- Oi... commença-t-il pour demander une explication.

- Zoro, met-toi à côté de Brook !

L'épéiste ne trouva pas trop ennuyant de ne plus se retrouver à côté du capitaine, son assiette (plus ou moins) sauvée du trou noir à l'intérieur de l'estomac élastique. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'installer tandis que Sanji revenait. Le cuistot s'apprêta à les laisser seuls lorsque la poigne de Luffy le tira par le col et l'amena jusqu'à sa place.

- Auourui est touch enchembe ! Annonça-t-il bouche pleine. _**[1]**_

Étonné, mais pas dérangé par l'idée, Sanji hocha la tête avant de regarder l'épéiste qui affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, caché derrière sa tasse pour les autres. Une atmosphère complètement différente se dégageait. Luffy ne piquait pas dans l'assiette de Nami, Franky faisait part du dernier ajout à sa cuirasse à Robin, le trio formé Usopp, Chopper et Brook discutait d'aventures et Zoro gardait cet éternel sourire, son bras droit sous la table. Sanji tiqua à ce manque de manière à table et lui signala à voix basse entre deux bouchées, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Oi marimo, ton bras.

Zoro le regarda de biais avant d'avancer son son bras dans sa direction, tirant discrètement sur la manche du cuisinier. Sanji regarda le mouvement un instant avant qu'il ne s'accentue et qu'il laisse tomber sa main gauche sous la table également. Étant droitier, cela ne le gênait pas. Quant au marimo, il semblait privilégier sa gauche, ce qui était notamment remarquable lorsqu'il se perdait : il avait la manie de toujours prendre cette direction quand il hésitait, et donc de tourner plus facilement en rond. Pensant que l'épéiste était satisfait, il s'apprêta à la remettre sur la table lorsqu'il sentit les doigts rugueux sur le dos de sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil avant de d'observer ses compagnons. Aucun d'eux ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il semblait se passer de son côté. Aussi, il resta stoïque, comme si rien n'arrivait.

Les doigts glissèrent délicatement vers son poignet, sortant du dessous de la table, avant de revenir progressivement vers les doigts fins du cuistot. Sanji hésita un instant puis il prit sa tasse de café pour cacher sa gêne. Une fois la tasse en l'air, il la laissa afin de pouvoir tourner sa main et présenter sa paume. Immédiatement, la main bronzée se glissa dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts amoureusement. Il la serra un instant, partageant leur chaleur et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Il était chaleureux et chacun d'eux avait un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

- Sanji-kun ?

Immédiatement, le cuisinier tourna la tête vers Nami qui cherchait à atteindre le pain entre le plat de Zoro et le sien. Il lâcha à contre-coeur la main pour le lui donner.

- Voilà mademoiselle ! Autre chose ? Robin-swan, encore du thé ?

- Non merci, Sanji-san, répondit-elle d'un signe de tête et son éternel sourire.

Il laissa tomber les cœurs de ses yeux pour se rasseoir et frapper Luffy qui avait tenté de prendre ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Cette place n'était si mal, le capitaine pouvait avoir des idées sympathiques apparemment. Alors qu'il regrettait le tendre geste qui avait duré quelques minutes en se préparant des tartines, il sentit la main de Zoro revenir sur sa cuisse, sans rien tenter. Dès qu'il eut fini de préparer son plat, il descendit la sienne au même endroit et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts. Oui, finalement, c'était une très bonne place.

* * *

_**[1]**_ : "_Aujourd'hui, c'est tous ensemble."_ -_ Sanji est plutôt du genre à manger avant et à rester debout pour fumer afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ses Ladies~ N'ayant pas pu le faire aujourd'hui pour ma fic (8D), ils mangent tous ensemble._

_**En fait, j'avais la flemme**** de trouver un sujet donc je suis allée sur ImagineyourOTP et j'en ai pris un au hasard xD Voilà donc un oneshot tout fluffy ! Bonne lecture !  
NB : Relecture effectuée, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du style/sujet/pairing/etc... !  
**_


End file.
